


Fade

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: DCU Reboot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The harder he tries to remember his past, the faster it slips out from his fingers. (Warning: End of the world/verse fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

_‘It’s the end of the world as we know it.’_

_  
_

Kon can’t get those lyrics out of his head but for the life of him, he can’t recall the song itself. In the same manner, he cannot recall a lot of things. The harder he tries to remember his past, the faster it slips out from his fingers – like sand or slime.

 

But images come to him.

 

Quick flashes of places and people and faces.

 

A quiet homey farm in the middle of fields of gold.

 

Hazel eyes sparkling with knowledge and mischief disappearing in a flash of gold.

 

Plucking out hay from a mess of golden curls.

 

A white dog with a red cape flying up to him, man hole cover in his mouth.

 

And just as quickly, fizzle out. Like lighting fire to a dandelion.

 

_‘All things must eventually come to an end.’_

_  
_

Everything was going dark.

 

Everything outside had already turned black.

 

He had raced against the darkness, speeding towards Gotham. Three quarters of the way through, he had forgotten his purpose. But his body remembered. And he found himself clumsily crashing through a window, frantically searching for black and red and blue. The second he saw those colors, he grabbed the man in a tight embrace.

 

“Tim…Tim…”, he couldn’t say more.

 

He didn’t know what else to say.

 

What else was there to say.

 

_‘It is time.’_

_  
_

He wished they had more time.

 

There was so much that he hadn’t said.

 

So much he had wanted to say.

 

He had wanted to tell him how much he meant to him _. ‘who did?’_ How sorry he was for leaving him that one time ‘ _what time? There was a time he had left?_ ’.  That maybe he should have told Tim of his feelings during their Young Justice days ‘ _Young Justice? What was that?_ ’. Maybe he should have told him when they both Titans _‘Titans? What was Titans?_ ’. Maybe he should have taken a chance from the other thousands of chances that they had had ‘ _how long had they known each other_?’.  

 

But he had been too afraid. ‘ _what was there to be afraid of? why was he afraid_?’ Too afraid to lose their friendship ‘ _it was already lost’_ , too afraid that things would change ‘ _things had already changed’_ , too afraid that Tim wouldn’t feel the same way ‘ _oh how little he knew’_.

 

The darkness was creeping fast over the sky. The brilliant blue turning monochrome before fading into a deep and never ending darkness. It ate away at the buildings and streets, devouring everything in its path steadily.

 

_‘Everything shall fade to black.’_

_  
_

They lay in bed – side by side, fully clothed in their uniforms. Arms and legs entwined intimately. Face to face, chest to chest, hand in hand.

 

He wished  they had more time _‘they had all the time’,_ he wished he had told him sooner _‘you can tell him later’_ , he wished he could stop the tears from falling _‘no more tears’_ , he wished Tim wasn’t crying either _‘no more tears’_.

 

It was the end of everything that made him finally whisper, “I love you. “ Another tear to add into the damp spot on the dulling pillow case. “I should have told you sooner.” Another tear in the twin puddle, in the twin pillow case. “I’m so sorry.” He isn’t sure what he’s apologizing for _‘for everything for nothing’_

_  
_

A familiar hand ruffles his hair – soothingly, desperately. “I love you too.” Blue eyes turn glassy for a moment as the tears collect. “I knew a long time ago.” Fingers tighten into his hair. “I’m sorry too.” He wants to ask why he’s apologizing _‘you never did anything that you need to apologize for’_

_  
_

The images are changing now.

 

New faces, new places.

 

Dull green liquid and distorted shapes and people.

 

Hazel eyes covered with a wide mask, eying him with suspicion and distrust.

 

Angry blue eyes staring back at him, golden lasso crackling at the side.

 

Red and black wings falling from the sky.

 

They rattle around in his head.

 

He whimpers and brings himself closer to Tim. Buries his face against his should and shakes his head, whispering, “It’s not fair. We didn’t ask for him. I don’t want that life. I want this. I want you.” Tears roll off the Kevlar and soak into his shirt. “I wanted to tell you _properly_ about how I felt. I wanted us to get an apartment in Metropolis or Gotham. I wanted to get a stupid day job in your stupid company. I wanted to be a dad with you.” He can feel Tim shaking against him, his tears rolling down his neck and soaking into the collar of his black shirt. The light inside the room has already turned gray. The dark is right outside. Creeping in through the window and underneath the door.

 

His words spill out faster.  All his hopes and dreams and fantasies tumbling out. “I wanted to be the Superman to _your_ Batman. Or just always be Superboy with you. I wanted us to grow old together, to spoil our grandkids. I wanted to surprise you at our anniversary. _Every_ anniversary. I…” his voice trails off when he realizes that the room is beginning to go dark around the edges. “I wanted a lifetime with you.” He brokenly admits, not holding back a sob. What’s the point to it now.

 

Tim’s clinging to his desperately, his voice is shaky but calm even as the darkness begins to creep up the bed sheets. “I wanted to surprise you. Wanted to kiss you first and ask you out. Wanted to try so many things with you.”

 

He stills suddenly and before he can ask why, he feels something cold grab him by the ankles.

 

And he understands.

 

Tim’s words come out faster now, hurried and frantic, “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

 

_‘its not goodbye’_

_  
_

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose this.”

 

_‘you won’t ever lose me or this.’_

_  
_

He is pulled down into a kiss. It is teeth and tongue and tastes of desperation. He kisses back with fierce longing that has been kept under check for far too long. ‘ _far far too long’_. He wants to tighten his hands over Tim’s back but…he can’t feel his hands.

 

Panic.

 

All he feels is panic.

 

He can’t breathe.

 

His lungs are burning.

 

He is starting to feel uncomfortably lightheaded.

 

Tim is staring up at him, pupils dilated and panicky. His lips are moving but he can’t hear the words. But he can understand the words. He yells them back, pouring the last of his essence into his cry.

 

The last thing he sees.

 

Is blue.

 

And then…

 

_‘All of this has happened before. And all of this will happen again.’_


End file.
